Heroes Can Need Rescuing Too
by narnian-author
Summary: Golden Age. Edmund and Peter get into a fight. Peter goes off for a ride but gets captured by the remnant of Jadis' followers. Edmund comes to his rescue and helps him in his time of need. Hurt/comfort. Brotherly bonding. Based on prompt from VanillaBreeze19.
1. Chapter 1 -Argument

**New story based on a prompt from VanillaBreeze19. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive ****criticism**** welcome. Enjoy!**

"You just don't get it, Peter!" Edmund yelled at his brother angrily.

"No, _you _don't get it, Edmund!" Peter was as mad as Edmund.

"What don't I get?" Ed snapped.

"You don't get the burdens on my shoulders. You don't understand what it's like for me as High King."

"No, I don't." Edmund's voice dropped to become quieter. Dangerously quieter. "I don't get what it's like to be High King."

Peter glared at him, waiting for what was coming.

"But _you _don't get what it's like for me. The people love you, Pete. They don't trust me. " He frowned. "And who can blame them? I'm sure you feel exactly the same way. I mean, why should you trust me? I'm a traitor, after all!"

"Edmund!" Peter gaped at him. "What are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm on about."

"You have it all wrong. That's not how it is." He stopped, uncertain of what to say next.

"You don't trust me. You're scared that I'll do the same again."

"What are you trying to do? Get me to say that I don't trust you? It'll destroy you if I say something like that, whether it's true or not."

"I just want the truth."

"Truth over mercy? Ed, that's awful."

"I know." There was still a glitter of anger in Edmund's eyes, and in Peter's as well. Edmund's eyes also showed hardness. Peter's, however, also showed a hint of compassion.

"You're just being ridiculous," Peter said to Edmund calmly.

"Oh, _I'm _being ridiculous?! What about you? You're telling me that I don't understand you or your role as High King? _That's _ridiculous, Peter. You think that you're the only one with heavy burdens? Because that's sure what it sounds like."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I have my burdens too, you know."

"Okay, fine, so no one trusts you. So what?" Pete was yelling again now.

"So what? _So what?! _That's what you say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!"

"You think you're so good."

"We both know that's not true, Peter!"

Peter was silent. He knew that his brother's words were true. Edmund didn't consider himself above anyone.

"Going back to what we were discussing earlier, I'm not wrong about this decision."

Edmund's face dropped all hints of emotion when Peter said that.

"Okay, so you're right, then." He injected as much sarcasm as possible into that sentence.

"You know, you could listen to me! The last time you didn't listen, you nearly died." Memories of the battle of Beruna came back to him.

"I saved your life," Ed said through clenched teeth. "I destroyed the wand."

"I could have done that!"

"No, you couldn't have. And why does this have to come into this conversation?"

"Just listen to me, Ed!"

"No, you listen to me. You've barely listened to a single piece of advice I've given you. Why not?!" Edmund's voice became louder.

"You betrayed us! It's hard to trust someone after that!" As soon as the words left Peter's mouth, he regretted them. His anger drained away, as did the colour from Ed's face.

"Ed, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"Why did you say it? It would have been enough to say that you don't trust me. Why choose that?" Edmund stalked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Peter groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to figure out if he should go after Ed or not. He decided against it and walked out to the stables instead.

Edmund was going walking through the castle and look for solitude. However, he didn't find it, as he ran into Susan and Lucy right outside the door.

"What was that?" Susan looked at him in disapproval.

"It doesn't matter."

"You and Peter were fighting," Lucy stated, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes."

Susan closed her eyes momentarily. "What about?"

"I told you that it doesn't matter. Anyway, you must've heard something."

They both shook their heads.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Edmund didn't answer as he stepped around them and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 -Leaving the Guard

Peter rode through the forest alone, thinking. He had left his guard behind, needing time alone.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Edmund was right. Partially. He knew that he was also right. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd done something awful.

He shouldn't have said that. Anything but that would have been better. He knew that they betrayal was a sensitive topic. He shouldn't have mentioned it. But, then again, there were definitely some things that Edmund shouldn't have mentioned either.

He stopped his horse and slid to the ground. He held the reins and began to walk back toward the rest of his party.

Then he stopped. A feeling of apprehension came over him. He felt like something was off. He wasn't sure what. But his instincts screamed at him to leave. To get out.

He tensed and got ready to mount his horse again.

A twig snapped. Peter began to wish that he'd never left his guard behind.

Another twig snapped. Peter swung up into the saddle. He turned his horse around.

**Sorry about the wait... and the short chapter. I'm having a little bit of writer's block on this one... I have the entire plot, but am struggling with writing it. It's new to me. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to upload soon. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
